Celticia
Celticia '''(also known as '''Amddimaar) is a plane tethered to the realm of Gielinor, with properties for sustainable life. The plane is mostly mountainous, its largest vale host to the ancient civilization, and remaining Celtician population. However, some cities and villages were once thriving in the vast slopes of the surrounding mountains. Although many of the ancient civilizations which once thrived there are now left to ruin, in the final years of the first God Wars, an Armadylean commander was given the duty of protecting the lives of refugees of the war. After the officer, Maargryn, led hundreds of thousands of Armadylean followers to the plane, his people began spreading out into all corners of the valley, and constructed ancient cities which shall only leave a reminder of ruin of their glory days, in the present. The self-proclaimed Grand Prince Eziak would discover it in the beginnings of the Sixth Age, thousands of years after the ancient civilization's collapse, in order to retire from the looming war on Gielinor. In effort to rebuild the populations, Eziak intends to restore Celticia. Celticia, custom content, is the subject of a private RP, and created by Dnl. Brief History Early Years Rise of Amddimaar Civil War Collapse Birth of Celticia Regions of Celticia Falkriael Government and City Description Falkriael is the capital city of Celticia, as well as the only one known to remain intact. It is governed by the Grand Prince, and is host to a large marketplace which is where most of the ancient trading took place. The city, its previous name unknown, was where the Amddimian currency was minted and distributed. It held the center of the trade, and often acted as a middle or neutral ground when two of the four other cities were negotiating trade agreements. it was massive, home to both the wealthiest Amddimians, and the poorest, setting the capital city as the most diverse of all five ancient Amddimian cities. Brief History Falkriael was the first of the cities to be built. Although, it would take many years for the capital city to grow to its immense size, and to adjust into the undoubtably diverse trade center of the entire Principality. It was under the local jurisdiction of the Grand Prince of Amddimaar, a position held by the same family line from Amddimaar's birth, to its collapse. In its collapse, Falkriael was heavily devastated by the civil war which diminished the trust in the leadership skills of then-Grand Prince, as well as the abilities of Armadyl. In its destruction, the capital city's previous name was forgotten. It would not be until the Sixth Age, over two thousand years later, that the city would be restored under Eziak and given a new name. Lahveranne Government and City Description Lahveranne was one of the most prominent cities of Amddimaar, the ancient Lahveranians known for their immense knowledge of the arcane arts, and many other magical studies. Many notable schools were held in the city, which was also known for its loud, colorful culture of dance, arts, music, for which, Lahveranne was host to many different celebrations and events. The city held Amddimaar's most advanced technology, including a method which many wealthy notables could afford in order to prolong their lives. Lahveranne was a pacifist city, shown in its decision to stay neutral in the Civil War. The city of Lahveranne was built upon a lake, so much of the sections of the city were connected by bridges, passing over calm, blue water. In its life, the ancient city was ruled by the House of Lavelle. However, the city of Lahveranne is merely ruin now, having been devastated by the civil war which resulted in the collapse of Amddimaar. The incumbent Duchess of Lahveranne is Joanna Lavelle. Brief History Lahveranne was founded only some time after Falkriael, its settlers intent on expanding the rapidly growing civilization which had taken off in all corners of the sprawling valley. After the establishment of the monarchical government in Amddimaar, the city, like its four other Amddimian cities, would be led by a Duke or Duchess. Lahveranne, in its time, quickly became revered among other cities as host to some of the wisest scholars, inventors and other professions which studied the various forms of science, and the arcane. The city was also the only city known to have been ruled by a human, while the others were all thought to be ruled by aviansies, who were believed to be much more deserving of respect than all others in Amddimaar. In its collapse, the last Duke, Mercer Lavelle, would sacrifice his remaining energy in order to evacuate his people from the collapsing city. Graig Government and City Description Graig would be one of the last cities to be founded within the realm of Amddimaar during the Grand Principality's quick rise. Isolated, and skilfully constructed within a large network of tunnels and huge openings within one of the many surrounding mountains, Graig was home to the poorest of the realm, who worked within the deep dark mines which dotted the city. The city's nobility were wealthy due to the rich minerals lying deep within the mines that their individual houses owned. Graig's smiths were known to be some of the most experienced in the kingdom, much of their smith-work being put to use in the Grand Prince's armies. Cloesly tied to Môrddinas, the city of Graig had advanced technology which assisted in the harvesting of the rich minerals that lied within the many crevices of the mountain. Graig was thought to be ruled by a dwarf, or a human duke - however, records of it make it unclear. Brief History In its start, Graig was a known settlement of a previous civilization. When the Amddimians arrived in the realm, and expanded, they would absorb the Dwarven tribes which sprinkled the vale, and especially the mountain. The city exploded into one of wealthiest due to its sister-cities' needs for its variety of minerals. Graig became closely tied both with the Grand Prince and the city of Môrddinas, where most of its abundant resource was bought. However, Graig's abundance of minerals quickly became an essential hold in the Civil War, and as the rival armies fought over control of the city, many of the networks would collapse, not only killing hundreds of workers, but soldiers as well. Believed to be completely destroyed, the ruins would be abandoned as the war came to its final years. Farys Government and City Description Although there is no record from Farys itself, the city was known to have been founded within a forest. Buried deep within the dense woodland, the city was known to be secretive, and its closest ties were solely with the Grand Prince. The isolated city was said to have been strategically constructed over time with the cover of a forest wall, most of its homes built from thick trees, while some of the wealthy were able to construct homes along the city. Farys was known for its quality supply of animal hides from its skilled huntsmen, which was exchanged commonly in the capital's marketplace. However, many knew that Farys was also populated with skilled botanists, horticulturists, and apothecaries. Many of their inhabitants practiced shifty deals, and it was home to a massive garden, cared for solely by its community. Brief History As secretive as it was, there is little account of the city which was built within the forests of the realm around the time the civilization expanded. Farys, which supplied its hide, potions, plants, as well as other such valuables solely to the capital, was known to be home to some of the most skilled archers, many of which would be drafted into the Amddimian military during its time. However, there is complete record of the city's activity during the Civil War. At one point, the armies of the Grand Prince intended to move in to secure it. Ignoring requests to stand down, the city's defenders skilfully cut down the soldiers, leaving little to remain. Accounts of the battle reached far across the Grand Principality, and ultimately diminished the trust of the Grand Prince with many of his people. Towards the collapse of Amddimaar, contact with the city of Farys was lost. Although many attempted to search for the city within the dense forests which it lied within, all accounts returned unsuccessful. Whether Farys was destroyed, or simply disappeared upon its former ally's collapse is unclear. Farys would be rediscovered by the young Holy Father and the Duchess of Lahveranne in the Sixth Age. Ultimyra Government and City Description Barely visible within the veil of Amddimaar's clouds, the Grand Prince's well-defended stronghold sat upon the slopes of a mountain; it was where many of the soldiers of the realm were sent to be trained, and sent through the path of Graigffordd in order to become honorable warriors of the realm. As well as home to the realm's soldiers, Ultimyra was also the most spiritual of the cities, many Armadylean priests and priestesses made numerous monasteries and chapels their home during Ultmyra's life. The Duke of Awyrddinas was a civilian leader until the Civil War, when he was deposed by the opposition forces under the command of Myrtaala Gaarin. The incumbent Duke of Ultimyra is Nathan Olivriar. Brief History Awyrddinas was founded quickly after Falkriael, its slopes revered by the Un Arweinydd and many other religious figures for its symbolic relation to the sky, which Armadyl held closely within his religion. However, the city quickly caught the eye of Maargryn who would begin establishing a stronghold there to train his soldiers, which would quickly give rise to its massive military influences, and why the opposing armies would fight greatly over it over the civil war's time. In its fifty years, the war was constantly shifting hands, which led to its collapse towards the end of the war. The loss of Awyrddinas undoubtedly held heavy on the Amddimian government which quickly collapsed as its capital descended into complete anarchy. Notable Features Mount Maar One of the largest, and most notable of the looming peaks that surround Celticia, an everlasting guardian from what mysterious force may attempt to descend into the valley. Mount Maar is the residence of the highest spiritual figure of the ancient Amddimians, the Un Arweinydd. However, the mountain's slopes are infamously known to be treacherous, proving a challenge to many who have attempted to ascend or descend throughout the ages, as well as providing a natural protection to the ancient leader, said to lay dormant upon the mountain's summit. Un Arweinydd The Un Arweinydd was recognized as the highest spiritual leader of Amddimaar; it was tradition for new warriors to make a pilgrimage to his palace in order to gain his approval as an Amddimian warrior, where many potentials would meet an early end. It is said that the One Leader was capable of hearing, and therefore upholding the justice of Armadyl. However, as tensions flared in Amddimaar, faith in his abilities diminished with many, who sought to abandon the faith altogether. It is thought that the Un Arweinydd, upset with the collapse of Amddimaar, simply diminished himself, laying dormant in his palace, in waiting for the rise of Armadyl's forgotten civilization again. Graigffordd The Graigfford is a treacherous pass through the mountain regions of Celticia, which leads up to the palace of the Un Arweinydd. In ancient tradition, new warriors would test their durability and strength against the cold, shifting slopes, and natural predators. It proved deadly to those physically unable to withstand the pressures of nature. Eventually, especially towards the beginning of the Civil War, the pass became much more dangerous to traverse, as competitive young warriors frequently slowed or intentionally killed their peers. Trivia * Celticia was named for Eziak's late daughter, Celtic. Category:Custom Content